


We Will Find a Way Through the Dark

by inspiredziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Liam is a flirty lil shit, M/M, Needy!Zayn, Smut, protective!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredziam/pseuds/inspiredziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had never thought his relationship with Alex would have taken a turn like this. He has no choice but to confide in himself and tolerate the physical and emotional abuse he receives daily. That is until Liam Payne, a cocky customer makes his way into the coffee shop Zayn works at.<br/>----<br/>Or the one where Liam helps Zayn though the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: 4/20/2015 (LOL) Gonna continue this story!

Zayn abruptly found himself being woken by the harsh sunlight coming through the exposed window. He searched his surroundings in a frenzy only to realize he hadn't dreamt last night. Zayn hissed as he felt a pang of pain coming from his right side. Looking around the room, he saw shards of broken glass from where Alex had thrown him last night. Zayn winced, remembering what caused Alex to throw a fit in the first place.

_Zayn had walked from his job at the coffee shop faster than usual because he was running late. Alex hated it when Zayn was late saying something in-between the lines of 'you should be grateful I let you out of this house in the first place'._

_Zayn never thought their relationship would have come to one being of abuse. When Zayn met Alex, he was all smiles and nothing but a gentleman. That's what attracted Zayn to him in the first place. But as their relationship had continued, Alex started losing his temper on the slightest things._

_Zayn tried talking to Alex about it, but that had unfortunately added to the abuse._

_Zayn had thought about running away, but it was as if he was paralyzed from his own fear and the reality of what the future holds. Aside from Alex, Zayn had no other home. His parents practically disowned him when he had come out to them._

_Zayn had no choice but to accept his fate with Alex._

_Zayn hesitantly opened the door to the apartment, wincing at the amount of noise it was making. The whole apartment was dark save for the bathroom light. Sighing in relief, Zayn made a beeline for the kitchen. Alex expected a meal every day as soon as Zayn came back from work._

_Ignoring his sore back from being on his feet the whole day at work, Zayn began to take out pots and pans._

_As he decided on what he wanted to cook, Zayn suddenly heard a door being slammed shut._

_Afraid to face Alex's wrath, Zayn continued with the task at hand._

_"Where the fuck have you been Zayn" Alex's voice boomed throughout the apartment._

_"S-sorry Alex, I had to stay a little later because my boss asked me to cl-"_

_"I don't give a fuck Zayn. You know you're expected here no later than 6 o'clock but then of course you had to go and abuse that privilege" Alex yelled getting in Zayn's face._

_"I'm s-sorry Alex it won't happen again I pr-" Zayn begged before he got abruptly cut off once again._

_"Room. Now!"_

_Zayn quickly dropped the spatula he had grabbed before being confronted by his boyfriend. He quickly walked to the room, tripping over his feet afraid to anger Alex anymore._

_Alex calmly followed Zayn and closed the door to their bedroom, discarding of his jacket._

_"Next time you will obey me" Alex warned as he stalked towards Zayn's trembling form._

_"O-okay Alex I will, I will. I'm so sorry it won't happen-" Zayn desperately tried to get out before Alex slapped him with a force sending him onto their bedroom floor. Zayn's hand instinctively cupped his cheek, hissing from the sharp sting._

_"How many times did I tell you to not interrupt me? Huh Zayn? How many fucking times?", Alex spat._

_Instead of answering, Zayn gripped his cheek harder and felt tears pouring from his eyes. Gasping, he looked at Alex with pleading eyes._

_"Please Alex, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you. I'm so sorry, sorry I just- I'm sorry."_

_But Alex had none of it. He grabbed Zayn by his hair and threw him against the wall. He kicked and punched until Zayn felt nothing but numbness._

_Alex then abruptly stopped and scoffed at Zayn's broken form._

_After taking one last look at Zayn, he grabbed the picture frame of both of them that Zayn had always cherished and threw it in Zayn's direction. The frame instantly broke, sending shards of glass around Zayn._

That's how Zayn found himself the next day.

Sighing, Zayn realized he had to get to work.

At first, Alex told Zayn he didn't have to work since he was attending uni and should see to his education instead. But when things in their relationship hit rock bottom, Alex demanded that Zayn quit uni and he quotes 'pay the damn bills'.

Wincing from the new set of bruises with the combination of old ones Alex had given him, Zayn slowly got himself ready for work.

Arriving to the old coffee house, Zayn was greeted by a loud booming laughter coming from a blonde and a brunette at the counter. Behind the counter, was Harry drawling on a story that probably had no point to it.

As he approached the counter, Harry's smirk transformed into a full on smile.

"Zayn! How are you mate?", Harry dragged out.

"Hey", Zayn shortly said not phased by Harry's behavior seeing it's been a while since they've worked together.

"Oh how rude of me, Zayn this is Lewis and Niall! I just met them right now, like literally three minutes ago", Harry said, laughing as if he was in on his own joke.

The brunette squeaked, "It's Louis for the tenth time, Harold", as Harry made a disapproving sound.

But the blonde stuck out a hand instead, "Niall Horan from Mullingar nice to meet you mate".

Zayn hesitantly looked at Niall's hand and nodded instead responding with another short greeting before making his way to the employees' room.

When he looked back, he was met with confused looks from the two new sets of eyes back at the counter. Harry just continued the conversation as if none of the prior events took place.

After getting into his work gear, Zayn made his way to man the cashier. Harry looked grateful as we went for his break.

Niall and Louis found a place at the cafe to sit at and engaged in their own conversation. They looked like they weren't leaving anytime soon.

Zayn sighed, not comfortable with the looks they gave him earlier. The less people knew about him, the better. Alex didn't like him talking to people outside of his job.

Lost in his own thoughts, Zayn heard the cafe bell go off signifying a customer had entered the premises. Not bothering to check who came in, Zayn turned to heat some coffee and restock the cookies on the counter.

When he turned back to the counter, he was met with two brown eyes that seemed to emit warmness. Zayn couldn't help but look away and subconsciously pull down his sleeves to cover the bruises that have been sporting his arm from the last beating. Some older than others.

"Can I help you" Zayn said quickly looking anywhere but into the brown eyes that appeared to study every bit of Zayn's being.

"Well there's a bit of things you can help me out with but at the moment I'd like a frappuccino", the man said with a flirty smirk.

Zayn scoffed and turned not before remembering to get the man's name.

"It's Liam love, it's quite catchy actually. I can see you calling my name quite a lot in the near future " Liam said winking at Zayn, smirk growing.

Zayn rolled his eyes at him, but as soon as he turned around, he mouthed the name over and over, testing how it felt in his mouth before stopping himself realizing what he was doing.

Before making the order, Zayn sloppily wrote a 'leeyum' on the cup then tended to the drink. The whole time, Liam was leaning on the counter eyes raking Zayn's body.

Zayn, feeling self conscious by the second, began to rush Liam's drink.

"Shit", Zayn hissed spilling the hot contents of the frappuccino all over his hand and apron.

"Shit, are you okay mate?", Liam gasped letting himself in behind the counter.

Liam then stretched out an arm as if he wanted to inspect Zayn's hand. Zayn flinched on instinct.

Liam widened his eyes and raised his hands defensively as he took a step back.

He then looked at Zayn's name tag.

"Look Zayn I just wanted to help, I'm sorry if I scared you".

"J-just take a seat and I will shortly be of assistance..please", Zayn pleaded not making eye contact.

Liam's eyes flickered to Zayn's now stinging hand, then back to Zayn's face, seeing his eyes growing in panic by the second.

Liam nodded, then made his way to Niall and Louis, ignoring the questioning looks of bystanders at the cafe. Liam just shook his head at the curious looks on his friends' faces and spared a glance in Zayn's direction. His eyes were still wide with panic and his hands were shaking, but he continued with Liam's order.

Liam can't help but wonder what took place a few minutes ago. But then he heard his name being called by Zayn.

"O-order for Liam?", Zayn called as if nothing out of the ordinary happened a few minutes ago.

Zayn spared one glance at Liam before tending to the new customer who was impatiently tapping his finger on the counter. Liam could've of sworn he saw pleading in the lad's eyes.

Liam found himself more and more curious about Zayn.

Who was Zayn? Why did he flinch as if Liam were about to attack him? Liam's natural instinct would be to leave it alone, but there was something about Zayn that intrigued him. Something that wouldn't possibly let him give up on Zayn, not for now at least.

Liam grabbed the drink and sent a wave towards Niall and Louis. As he approached the exit, he caught Zayn's attention and offered a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilyasm! The response I got was unbelievable, thank you all once again.

Liam woke up feeling restless that morning. He barely got any sleep last night thinking about what took place at the coffee shop.

Liam had walked an extra mile to the old coffee shop seeing his usual coffee place went out of business.

For some strange reason, Liam thanked his lucky stars for how his luck had turned out to be. When he first saw Zayn, he was speechless. He hadn't seen anyone so beautiful. Zayn was a walking paradox with his sharp features, and pretty face. He would've fooled Liam for a confident man who didn't get screwed over very often. At least when he had first flirted with him Liam saw that side of him. But as Liam stared at Zayn, he was met with a fidgeting boy with lost eyes begging to find shelter. Liam saw a boy who nervously looked over his shoulders every few seconds as if someone were to attack him right then.

Liam shuddered. The thought of someone hurting Zayn wasn't a very pleasant thing and it confused the fuck out of him.

Liam sighed and opted for a shower before he exited his apartment with no specific destination in mind.

Before he knew it, the strong aroma of coffee filled his nostrils. Looking up at his surroundings he found himself outside the coffee shop. Peeking through the windows he surveyed the shop to check whether or not the shop was too busy-definitely not to see if Zayn was working-absolutely not. When he finally looked at the cashier counter, he gasped. Zayn's hair was loose today and was wearing a red Henley. He had a bright smile on his face as he listened to Louis most likely blabber about himself to Harry.

Liam's breath was taken away. If Zayn's smile was this beautiful and radiant, Liam decided he wanted to see more of it.

Liam continued to stare, taking in Zayn's crinkled eyes and the way his mouth was slightly open as he continued to laugh at something Louis said.

Liam found himself entering the coffee shop and make his way straight to the counter, not taking his eyes off of Zayn.

Looking at up to greet the new customer, Zayn was instead met with the same brown eyes that were filled with warmth and care from yesterday.

Liam.

Zayn went to work that day with high spirits. He didn't know why he was suddenly looking forward to work that day, but he refused to believe it was those same warm eyes filled with concern to the extent that Zayn felt his heart would explode.

It's not the first time someone actually was concerned about him, but there was something about Liam that made Alex's abuse a little more tolerable and made Zayn feel a bit more blissful if any at all.

Meeting Liam's eyes, Zayn gave him a timid smile.

"Zayn", Liam greeted with a glint in his eyes.

His eyes.

"Hi", Zayn said, feeling a bit hot in his clothes. Harry must've turned the heat up a few notches while Zayn was manning the cashier.

"You alright?", Liam said a bit concerned.

Freaking out a bit, Zayn's mouth gaped with broken sentences, "I uh w-what. Of course I'm fine, w-why would you ask that I didn't-"

Liam found himself getting confused by the minute, but quickly corrected himself and said, "Your hand, Zayn. You dropped coffee on it yesterday?"

Zayn's face dawned in realization and had Liam not been staring at Zayn's hand, he would've caught the brief relief in his eyes.

Zayn then waved it off, "Oh it's fine, nothing I'm not used to", he widened his eyes before adding, "at work o-of course."

Liam's eyebrows raised, but instead he hesitantly nodded realizing it wouldn't be his place to ask Zayn to clarify.

Liam reluctantly changed the subject. "So you only have morning shifts?"

Zayn once again looked relieved before answering. "Uh yeah, I only come here in the morning because my shift is the morning shift-and it's because I prefer to work in the morning", Zayn blabbered, mentally face palming because of how much of an idiot he's being.

Expecting judgmental or sympathetic eyes, he was actually met with amused ones.

Chuckling lowly Liam chose that moment to save Zayn from his mini panic attack, "So I take it you're a morning person?"

Zayn's eyes looked far away as he answered, "Uh yes, something like that".

Zayn was far from being a morning person, he'd rather be asleep if anything. But Alex didn't allow him to take later shifts because that meant Zayn had to come later than usual. But Zayn didn't tell Liam that. He couldn't.

As Zayn got carried away in his own thoughts, Liam couldn't help but want to put Zayn out of his misery. He wanted to help Zayn- to protect him.

That's why he found himself asking, "Why did you flinch when I tried to inspect your burn yesterday? You-you looked terrified Zayn like-like I was going to hurt you", Liam whispered. "

"What are you afraid of Zayn?", Liam demanded before taking in Zayn's shaking state.

Zayn slowly backed away from Liam shaking his head, looking around as if someone were to torture him on the spot.

Liam panicked, not expecting this sort of reaction from Zayn.

"Zayn-", Liam pleaded.

Zayn shook his head once again before his eyes darted around, "Harry? Harry?", his voice getting more panicky as he backed up only finding he couldn't put more space between Liam and him.

"Harry!", Zayn yelled attracting the attention of more bystanders.

Harry then found that moment to appear, his face flustered and curls a bit wild.

Harry looked annoyed before taking in Zayn's shaking form. He rushed to the terrified boy and attempted to comfort Zayn with his large hands but Zayn only flinched.

"I need to go Harry. N-now. Pl-please", Zayn forced out.

Harry quickly nodded, "Of course, I'll cover for you Zayn".

Zayn, even in his state gave Harry a grateful look before grabbing his coat sparing one last glance at a shocked Liam.

Zayn sent Liam a pleading look as if to beg him not to follow him or do anything stupid. Zayn didn't want Liam to get hurt. He didn't want Liam to be dragged down with him into Alex's dark hole.

"I'm sorry", he mouthed at Liam before running out the door.

Liam blinked before Louis gently shook him, "Liam you alright mate?".

Liam quickly shook his head and ran in the general direction Zayn ran off to.

Spotting Zayn's retreating figure, Liam ran faster, trying to catch up.

"Zayn!", Liam yelled, watching Zayn's whole body tense before turning around to face Liam.

He stared at Liam with slightly terrified eyes, "Liam why did you follow me", Zayn said, timidly looking around.

"Zayn look at me, please look at me. Just-" Liam gently grabbed Zayn's jaw so that he was looking right into the younger boy's eyes.

Liam felt Zayn tense under his touch, but when he didn't push away, Liam took that as his signal to continue.

"What are you so afraid of", he asked mostly to himself as he stroked Zayn's jaw.

His breath feathered over the older boy's face and Zayn's eyes fluttered a little.

"Nothing Leeyum-please I need to get home please-" Zayn pleaded.

"Okay I'll walk you home" Liam intended for it to be more of a question, but it came out as a statement instead.

Zayn's eyes widened in worry.

Liam then quickly added, "You said you had nothing to be afraid of, so I'm walking you, end of discussion."

Zayn looked at Liam and sighed in defeat knowing he's not going to win this argument.

Zayn reluctantly led the way with Liam following close behind paying close attention to Zayn's actions and their surroundings.

Zayn was alert the whole walk back to his apartment. He checked his watch every other second and looking around to check if anyone was following them.

Zayn then abruptly came to a stop, not before casting a worried glance towards his apartment. The light of the living room was on. Oh no, he thought.

Zayn started panicking, but quickly concealed his panic when Liam shot him a concerned look.

"Um thank you. See you tomorrow?", Zayn rushed before walking away not giving Liam a chance to respond.

Liam hesitantly nodded, waiting for Zayn to make it into his apartment safely before heading out.

Zayn cracked the apartment door open and leaned back on it until he heard the small click.

His eyes roamed the living room until they settled on a pissed looking Alex.

"So you're cheating on me now you fucking slut?!"

"No! No Alex that wasn't what-"

"What I thought it was huh!?"

Alex grabbed Zayn by the collar and threw him against the wall and started kicking Zayn's gut occasionally coming into contact with his face.

But that wasn't enough for Alex.

"To fucking think I trusted you to even leave the house, you go and fuck other men?"

Zayn couldn't find it in him to respond, he continued to sob as Alex hit him with more and more random objects not before grabbing an unfinished beer bottle and smashing it on Zayn's head. All Zayn felt was pain, more pain and beer mixed with his own blood trailing down his face. Until all he felt nothing, until he felt numb.

The last thing Zayn registered was Alex spitting on him before exiting the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, The story is pretty short anyways


	3. Chapter 3

Liam woke up once again feeling more restless than yesterday.

Today, he's going to find out everything about Zayn. He needs to know. Whatever it is that's scaring Zayn has him always tiptoeing around. Liam doesn't want that. Liam wants to protect Zayn.

He's always thinking about Zayn no matter what he's doing. At his work, when he's hanging out with his mates. And it's only been two days.

Maybe it's the way Zayn's eyes glisten when Liam looks into his eyes. Or the feeling he felt from touching Zayn yesterday.

It's something about the boy, that Liam can't help but find himself smile about constantly.

\----

With a wide grin at the possibility of seeing Zayn again, Liam entered the coffee shop only to see that Zayn wasn't in his usual place making customers' orders. Instead he saw Harry furiously swiping at his phone.

Approaching Harry, Liam asked if he has seen Zayn.

"No, he didn't show up today. I would call him, but there's no way of contacting him. I don't even know where he lives in all honesty", Harry said sighing in defeat.

Liam suddenly started panicking.

As he ran to the door, he turned towards Harry, "I'm going to look for him, if he shows up, call me-" he paused before remembering that Harry doesn't have his number.

"Or call Louis and tell him to immediately call me", Liam rushed out catching one last glimpse of Harry's panicking form.

With a determined stride in his walk, Liam rushed towards Zayn's apartment.

\----

*BANG BANG BANG*

Zayn's eyes fluttered. He felt a pang of pain race through his head.

He slowly allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness until he heard the insistent banging again.

Zayn was ready to ignore it, thinking it was his rowdy neighbors until he heard a familiar voice.

"Zayn! Zayn open the door, please. I just want to know if you're okay, I promise I'll leave after I'm sure you're okay", Liam pleaded.

Zayn then snapped out of his haze. Clumsily sitting up as fast as his aching body allowed, he looked at the door, shaking from the force of Liam's fist.

He started to panic so hard his head started to ache more than it already was. He can't let Liam in. It will ruin everything.

Alex will kill the both of them. He can't let that happen to Liam, not now not ever.

"Zayn I know you're in there. Open the door or I'll break it open I promise you", Liam threatened.

Zayn took both his hands and tightly clasped his ears, not being able to hear Liam any longer without giving in.

Zayn suddenly heard the door burst open. He quickly looked up to see Liam with wide eyes. Liam gasped.

Zayn's head was covered in blood and pieces of what looked like a beer bottle. His face was bruised and bleeding all over.

Liam rushed to Zayn and scooped him into his arms.

Zayn tensed at first, but began to sob once he felt Liam's warm touch. He clung to Liam with as much force as his weak limbs allowed him.

After taking one last look at the bashed apartment, Liam carried Zayn and Zayn tightened his grasp around Liam's neck still sobbing.

Placing Zayn's fragile body into his car, Liam buckled him in stopping to look at Zayn's battered face.

His fingers reached out to touch Zayn but lingered in the air afraid to put Zayn in more pain than he already is in at the moment. Liam opted for a kiss on the forehead instead.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here now. I'll protect you and I won't ever let anyone else harm you, yeah?"

Zayn felt himself nodding, which was Liam's cue to start the car and leave the parking lot.

Zayn then dozed off, with Liam's whispered reassurances and his hand being stroked by Liam's free hand.

\----

Zayn woke up to the beeping of a heart monitor. He looked around to see the white walls of a hospital. Looking to his right, he saw Liam sleeping as comfortably as the plastic chair allowed him.

Despite himself, Zayn smiled fondly at the younger boy feeling his heart flutter.

Zayn then looked behind Liam sees 'Get Well!' and 'Speedy Recovery' balloons.

'Exactly how many people know I'm here', Zayn thought until he saw Liam stirring.

He suddenly saw two brown eyes looking back at him. Zayn held back a fond sigh, realizing how much he missed those eyes.

"Zayn, you're awake!", Liam exclaimed, rushing to call the nurse.

Zayn quickly grabbed Liam's wrist, stopping him from getting any further.

"Leeyum, please don't leave, please I'm scared", Zayn pleaded surprising his self and Liam simultaneously.

Liam gently cupped Zayn's cheeks as if he were made of glass, leaning in closer.

"Zayn I'm never leaving, yeah? I'm staying with you. You will never be hurt, ever, I won't allow it", he said thumb stroking the delicate skin around Zayn's eye.

Zayn gingerly nodded, relishing at the reassurance Liam's eyes held.

"Good, now I'm going to call the nurse so we can get home yeah?"

Zayn quickly found himself shaking his head, panicking.

"No Leeyum, I can't go back there. He'll kill me, I can't-" Zayn whimpered feeling tears spring out of his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey", Liam protested.

"You're coming home with me", Liam said with a firm tone as if Zayn were to challenge him.

\----

After the doctor discharged them from the hospital with a bunch of health hazards they had to watch out for-that Liam listened very intently to thank you very much- they headed to Liam's apartment.

Opening the door to his apartment, Liam stepped aside, letting a limping Zayn in.

Zayn looked around the apartment in wonder.

"Beautiful place", Zayn said softly, looking at the color coordinated living room.

"Thank you", Liam said looking at Zayn in wonderment.

Zayn turned around to face Liam, flushing when he realized Liam was staring at him.

"Right", Liam said not wanting to make Zayn feel awkward.

"Do you wanna take a shower or a bath, maybe-not that you stink God no. It's just-I thought maybe you'd want one? Oh god", Liam blabbered.

Zayn giggled a bit before nodding at Liam, "A shower would be great thank you Leeyum".

Liam flushed, mentally slapping himself at how ridiculous he's being.

"Right. Right this way", Liam offered with a wide smile.

Zayn followed close behind still feeling a bit awkward.

Liam led Zayn to what looked like his bedroom.

Liam then pointed to the bathroom that's attached to the room.

"Take your time, I'll put some clothes on the bed. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen yeah?", Liam softly said with a wide grin.

Zayn nodded his head and Liam took that as his cue to leave until he heard Zayn say something.

"What was that?" Liam asked, not quite catching what Zayn said.

"Thank you Liam for this", gesturing to the clothes, "and everything else, it means a lot. I just need a few days to get my act together and I'll be out of your hair as fast as you know it", Zayn claimed.

"No", Liam found himself saying.

"I-I mean no you don't have to think about that Zayn. Stay as long as you want".

Zayn gave Liam a hesitant look before walking over and pressing a small kiss to Liam's cheek. He quickly looked away and walked towards the bathroom.

Liam cupped his own cheek and wondered since when has he become some kind of teenage girl.

\---

Zayn got out of the shower smelling like Liam.

Slipping into the clothes Liam has laid out for him, he realized they were a few sizes too big for him.

Deciding to accommodate, Zayn folded the waist of Liam's sweatpants and rolled the sleeves of his jumper to his elbows.

Zayn shivered at the thought of Liam wearing these clothes before. He added Liam's scent to the list of things he liked about the younger boy.

As he exited the bedroom a strong aroma of something being cooked hit his nostrils and his mouth suddenly watered finally realizing how hungry he really is.

Liam then turned around hearing Zayn approaching him.

He smiled warmly at Zayn then his eyes scanned Zayn's body loving how he looked at his clothes.

"You look-beautiful", Liam whispered, walking up to Zayn.

Zayn instantly blushed and looked up at Liam with shy eyes.

Liam pushed Zayn's wet fringe out of his eyes, then brought his hand to Zayn's cheek careful to not touch his tender bruise.

"So fucking beautiful. You know that right Zayn?"

Zayn didn't answer, he just kept staring at Liam's eyes getting lost in them. His heart fluttered at the feeling of Liam gently touching his cheek.

Liam then smiled, "Let's eat yeah?". Zayn nodded kind of disappointed, but grateful anyways because his stomach wouldn't stop embarrassingly growling.

\---

After eating, the pair decided to watch tv for something to do.

They decided on watching The Avengers because they realized how much of big dorks they were over dinner.

But The Avengers wasn't what Liam was paying attention to.

Halfway through the movie, their hands found each other and were clasped tightly between them.

Liam caught a sight of Zayn's eyes drooping before suggesting they should probably head to bed.

"Right", Liam started awkwardly realizing Zayn wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in a bed with him.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch and you can take the bed, yeah?", Liam said, putting up a hand to silence Zayn's complaints that were along the lines of '-but Leeyum it's your house I don't want to intrude-'.

Liam simply walked up to Zayn taking his hand in his and kissing all of his fingers, "Sweet dreams," he whispered before exiting the room hearing a faint 'goodnight li'.

\---

Liam was startled awake by heart breaking cries from the direction of his bedroom. Pushing his blanket away, he ran to see Zayn with his eyes squeezed shut and his arms swinging in the air as if someone were attacking him.

Liam quickly shook Zayn awake and Zayn woke up in panic looking around. Zayn quickly backed up until he caught sight of a worried Liam.

He then burst out in tears, grasping onto Liam for support.

Liam held onto Zayn tightly with his hands rubbing his back while kissing Zayn's forehead.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. You're okay Zee, you're okay", Liam reassured.

"Don't leave me Leeyum please. I'm scared please", Zayn choked out through sobs.

"Never", Liam said, kissing Zayn's head repeatedly.

Liam leaned back with Zayn still tightly grasped in his arms before pulling the blankets over them.

"Never", he whispered as he brushed Zayn's fringe out of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter to tell me your feedback! (@inspiredziam) or you can leave comments here, kudos will be appreciated xx (:


End file.
